Don't Ever change
by 30-Nights
Summary: Based off the Episode: THE END. Dean looked him up and down, "What the hell happened to you?"... "Life." Castiel said flatly and wished he could say the truth… you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, Okay, I know… Another story? You have how many fics you still need to finish (ones you haven't updated in MONTHS, YEARS!)! I think its 3… maybe 4… BUT THIS IS DESTIEL PEOPLE! My favorite pairing of ALL TIME! Its rather pathetic how much I love this pair… and Season 7 &Shakes head& don't even get me started…SO LETS JUST REWIND TO SEASON 5 SHALL WE!**_

_**Anyway, I have already 4 or 5 chapters written out for this story. Meaning I will hopefully be able to stay ahead of the chapters I post so I won't randomly stop working on it. FINGERS CROSSED! I will hopefully start working on my other stories soon, so please be patient guys!**_

_**Warnings:**__**  
>Rated- M, theres talk of sex in the prologue but later on there will be full on man on man loving so you've been warned! Oh, and cursing.<br>Also character death! You've all probably seen the episode so you know.**_

_**Pairings-**__** DeanxCastiel, Future!DeanxFuture!Castiel, Future!CastielxDean**_

_**Now please enjoy and no flames please and thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!**__**  
>(if I did season 7 would be a lot different and Cas and Dean would be an item by season 5 or 6!)<strong>_

_****_

**Chapter: (Prologue) **

It was late at night when Dean went into Castiel's cabin. It was always late. Everyone was in bed except for a few that stood guard but Dean usually snuck out of his cabin while they were switching shifts anyway. It wasn't like any of them would question him; he was their leader after all. When he got to the ex-angels cabin he didn't bother knocking. He never did. He walked in and spotted Castiel lying on his back in the middle of the floor staring up at the ceiling, he rolled his eyes and slowly walked over to the wasted man.

"Cas." Dean said as he stood above him, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Castiel smiled lazily up at him, "Waiting for you." He said tugging at the hem of Dean's shirt, obviously as high as a kite.

Dean gripped his wrist tightly and not so gently pulled the man up and into him, "Just take your clothes off." He ordered.

Castiel lifted his shirt off obediently before he was pushed onto the bed. His brain had no time catch up to what was happening. Dean was already on him. They use to make love but that ended almost a year ago. Right after Bobby was killed. After that day Dean rarely looked him in the eye, rarely looked at him at all. Now when they were intimate there were no more passionate kisses or sweet words spoken. Now it was just Dean thrusting roughly into Castiel to relieve his stress. Like Castiel, Dean had plenty of other fuck buddies. All of them were woman with large breasts and a slim waist. None of them knew about their leader and ex-angels relationship. It was their secret.

Castiel opened his eyes as he felt Dean come inside him and the man on top of him collapsed and breathed heavily into his ear. They use to lie like this for hours. Just holding one another, enjoying each other's company. That never happened anymore, but that never stopped Castiel from hoping it would. The drugs and everything helped him cope quite well with those types of disappointments.

Once Dean recovered from his orgasm he pulled out and wiped himself off before putting himself back into his pants. Castiel looked over his shoulder, watching the hunter dress. Castiel sighed, he was still hard. Dean never cared whether he finished or not anymore. He turned over and watched as Dean sat on the edge of the bed and started putting his shoes on.

"It's pretty late." Castiel said, "You could just sleep here if you'd like."

"Jane's waiting up for me." Dean said.

"Ah," Castiel smirked to himself, "she's going to have my sloppy seconds tonight?"

"Shut up, Cas." Dean said as he got up and headed towards the door. He stopped, but didn't look back, "I have a mission tomorrow."

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully, "I know."

Dean stood at the door for a moment before he whispered "Night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean." Castiel watched as Dean left before falling back onto his bed, his hand wrapping around his still hard cock and his mind going back to a time where he and Dean would make love. When Dean actually looked at him as if he was special… As if he was still an Angel… His Angel.

_****_

_**Short. I know. But next chapter will be longer, promise! I'm gonna try and post weekly. Anyway Reviews help me write &hearts&!**_

_**30-nights**_


	2. We must let go of the life we planned

**Lets get this out of the way first…**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!**_

_**Warnings:**__**  
>Rated- M, theres talk of sex in the prologue but later on there will be full on man on man loving so you've been warned! Oh, and cursing.<br>Also character death! You've all probably seen the episode so you know.**_

_**Pairings-**__** DeanxCastiel, Future!DeanxFuture!Castiel, Future!CastielxDean**_

_**Now please enjoy and no flames please and thank you!**_

_**Kay. Now I know I said a week… but well… I got so many alerts (not reviews &sad face but the alerts helped!) that I was itching to post chapter three so- TA-DAAA! Here is chapter 1 (officially of course) now before reading:  
>Things will be the same as in the episode <strong>__**The End**__** but will also be very different (obviously). And I know, I know, there are a lot of AMAZING fanfics out there using this episode of supernatural and I'll do my best to stand out so please read on and I hope you guys enjoy!  
><strong>_

**(Chapter 1)**_** We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us. ~Joseph Campbell**_

Dean Winchester hated Zachariah and he hated himself… well, himself in the future. Future him was a dick. Sure future him had to deal with the Croatoan virus and obviously he had a group of followers he was in charge of; but come on! Handcuffing himself to a friggin' ladder? For god knows how long? Well he wasn't just going to sit there and wait for dick him to come back. Dean picked and picked at the wooden floor till he finally managed to get a nail out of the old floor and pick the lock of the handcuff. Now free, he opened the door and peeked outside. The coast seemed clear. He stepped out and walked down a couple of steps when he heard someone shout his name from behind him.

"Dean!" Chuck shouted as the small man practically sprinted towards him holding a clip board to his chest, "we have a big problem. We're good on canned foods and all but we're running low on hygienic supplies like shampoo and soap… and toilet paper. What should we do? People are gonna freak."

"Uh…." Dean looked around, "I guess share?"

Chuck stared blankly at him for a minute before speaking, "What? Wait a second; aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"Yes, yes I am. I was just, uh, going." Dean said spinning around and coming face to face with a pretty brunette who looked rather pissed. Without a word she swung a fist at him and luckily Dean managed to dodged it before taking refuge behind Chuck, "What the hell lady?"

"R-Risa!" Chuck stuttered.

"Huh?" Dean looked at him.

"Risa." Chuck muttered and looked at Dean warily.

"You stayed at Jane's cabin last night?" she hissed, her chocolate brown eyes fuming.

"What? Did I?" Dean asked Chuck.

The smaller man nodded refusing to look at Dean now and especially avoiding Risa's glance.

Risa rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable! I thought you said we had a 'connection'," she said using air quotes.

"I'm sure we do," Dean said, trying to work his Winchester charm, but the brunette wasn't buying it.

Instead she gave him one final look over while Chuck managed a small and embarrassed 'bye Risa' and in return the young woman hissed a 'screw you', to both men, before walking away from them.

Once the girl, Risa, was gone Dean relaxed slightly, "Great I'm getting blamed for shit I didn't even do yet."

"Huh?" Chuck blinked

"Nothing. Chuck, please tell me Cas is still around." Dean needed to find his friend. Maybe he could zap himself back to his own time or at least explain what the hell was going on.

Chuck blinked a few times before smiling sadly, "Of course. I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

**()**

Dean followed Chuck's directions and found Castiel's cabin in no time. He walked up the steps ready to see his holy tax account standing there, head cocked to the side and blue eyes bright with wonder. He peaked in first through the beads to see Castiel sitting with four other women talking about something Dean couldn't follow. The man was sitting in a large plain room surrounded by candles and the only piece of real furniture in the room was a large kind size bed. His hair was slightly longer and he definitely needed a shave. Not only that, but he was no longer wearing his black suite and beige trench coat. Instead he wore a blue button up shirt with a pair of jeans. Castiel glanced over and noticed him; he smiled brightly, something Dean has never seen the angel do. Castiel then turned to the women,

"Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why don't you all get washed up for the orgy?" Castiel's somewhat foggy eyes darted back at Dean and winked.

Dean stood dumbfounded and silently wondered what the hell happened to his Cas as the four women got up and walked out the door. Castiel eyeing them the whole time, "You're all so beautiful." He grinned. Once they were gone the Angel stood and began to stretch.

"What the hell are you? A hippie?"

Castiel sighed, "I thought you got over trying to label me." He grumbled before turning around, his not as blue eyes widened, "Whoa… Strange."

"What?" Dean asked, startled.

"You're not you. Well, not now you anyway…"

"Yes! Exactly," Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Zachariah." Dean growled, "Fucker threw me into the future."

"What year are you from?"

"2009."

"Hmm," Castiel rubbed his chin. "Interesting."

"Oh yeah, its friggin' fascinating," Dean said sarcastically, "Now strap on your angel wings and put me back."

Castiel laughed and turned away, covering his mouth, head shaking back and forth.

"What?" Dean's eyes narrowed.

"I wish I could strap on my angel wings, but, uh, no dice." Castiel looked over his shoulder at him, still chuckling lightly.

Dean stared at his friend for a moment, "Are you stoned?" he finally asked.

Castiel turned to him, "um, generally, yeah." The slightly shorter man nodded.

Dean looked him up and down, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Life." Castiel said flatly and wished he could say the truth… _you._

Dean stared at his angel for a long moment when he heard several cars on the gravel road outside of Castiel's cabin. Dean looked out the window before looking back at Castiel and bolting for the door. Pushing past the beads he started down the steps where the men were getting out and passing beers to one another. Castiel followed silently behind him. That's when Dean saw his future self pull out his gun and aim it at his comrade.

_****_

_**And now the stories begins… YAY! I have 2 and a half more chapters already written out and if I keep on the roll im on &fingers crossed people& I'll hopefully be able to update weekly (seriously)! Now, I never fully plan my fics out, which is probably my biggest problem, so I'm not sure where this is going but I have a lot of ideas I really wanna put in this including Bobby's story of what happened to him of course! So again:**_

_**Reviews make me happy (and so do story alerts haha)! No flames &hearts&**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Well I'm not going to waste all your time with my rambling haha (just review and on flames) here we go!**_

_**Warnings:**__**  
>Rated- M, cursing, man loving(not this chapter sorry kiddos) and mention of character death<strong>_

_**Pairings-**__** DeanxCastiel, Future!DeanxFuture!Castiel, Future!CastielxDean**_

_**Now please enjoy and no flames please and thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!**__**  
>(if I did season 7 would be a lot different and Cas and Dean would be an item by season 5 or 6!)<strong>_

_**CHAPTER 2: **__**"I don't want to redesign the world, I want to take it down with me." Luke Ransom Exquisite Corpse by poppy z brite**_

Time seemed to still for the younger Dean. Never would he have expected _himself_ to pull a gun on a seemingly innocent friend. "WATCH OUT!" The younger Dean shouted just as the other Dean pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight into the man's skull while the other two men looked over at him.

Older Dean slowly turned to glower at the younger him and noticed Castiel, "Damn it," he growled before looking to the other men, "Not gonna lie, me and him, pretty fucked up situation. But you all are on a need to know basis, and if you need to know something, I'll tell you."

Both Deans locked eyes and Castiel could feel the tension between them and swore he saw sparks flying (but then he remembered he could just be hallucinating the whole thing) and if he knew anything about Dean Winchester, he knew the man had a temper. Especially the older one; he knew that one wouldn't think twice about slamming his fist straight into his younger selves nose. Quickly Castiel stepped in between them and placed a hand on the older Winchester's chest, "Instead of making an even bigger scene why don't you two go talk somewhere privately."

"Like you two did?" Dean eyed the shorter man, "You knew he wasn't me didn't you."

"But he is you." Castiel tilted his head, "He's just not the you right now."

The older Dean grabbed Castiel's hand roughly, making the other man wince, "Whatever. Get Risa and the others and come to my cabin," He said throwing Castiel's arm away from him and didn't wait for a response, instead he looked at his younger self who was busily shooting eye daggers at him and said, "Follow me."

**(BREAK)**

"How could you do that?" younger Dean shouted as his older self roughly pushed him into his cabin, "how could you shoot your own men!"

"He was infected." The other Dean stated calmly.

"Infected?"

"Yes, we were ambushed by a bunch of croats."

Younger Dean looked lost,

"The Crotatoan virus, he was infected."

"How do you know?"

"After everything you start to see the signs. I didn't want to worry a good man with bad news so I ended it quickly." He said as he began unpacking, "but we got what we were looking for." He said before placing a gun onto the table.

Younger Dean stared at it in shock, "Is that...?"

"The colt?" Older Dean smirked, "Yeah."

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. The Demons kept moving it, but I finally found it and tomorrow night I'm going to kill the devil."

"What?"

A knock came from the cabin door and Castiel poked his head in, a lazy smile spread across his face, "Glad to see you two didn't kill one another, but I gathered the group and they are on their way,"

Future Dean didn't look away from his younger self, "That's fine."

Castiel walked in and placed a hand on older Dean's back and peaked over at the younger one who looked at him in confusion. Castiel knew the younger Dean wasn't used to seeing the Angel touching anyone. "You two okay?"

"Fine." The older Winchester said.

Castiel nodded before walking to a chair the younger Dean was standing by and sat down making himself comfortable by placing his feet on the table in front of him. With a tilt of his head Castiel spoke, "I see by the gun on the table you got it."

"Yeah." The older Dean nodded.

"Why didn't you take Cas with you?" 2009 Dean asked, the thought just accruing to him.

"That's none of your business."

Castiel chuckled "Oh, Dean, why don't you just tell him about-"

"It's none of his business, Cas." Dean snapped.

The younger Dean looked down at Castiel, silently asking a million questions and in response Castiel just smiled and shook his head. The room fell silent.

Soon Risa, Chuck, and a few others filled the room. Risa folded her arms across her chest glaring at Dean's future self. Dean knew he obviously screwed this woman over more than once. His future self began talking and Dean listened carefully to himself explain the situation and how the Demon they managed to catch spilled the coordinates to Lucifer's location. His older self seemed quite proud of the plan though. Half way through his little speech Dean found himself studying the Angel seated in front of him. The Angel wasn't looking at either of them. His foggy blue eyes were busily staring at his hands. He didn't even seem to be listening. Dean needed to know what happened to his angel. This man sitting in front of him was _not_ Cas.

Once the Older Dean was done explaining the plan he picked the colt up and looked at it admirably. He searched for so long… Sacrificed so many lives. With that thought he glanced over to the ex-angel. Did he blame himself for chasing the ex-angel away and him having no one to turn to besides drugs, booze, and whores? Of course. But he wouldn't ever admit that out loud; he rarely even thinks about it. When he does the day they lost Bobby comes flooding back and then all he wants to do to the ex-angel is torture him. So he could feel exactly how Dean felt. He had lost everyone he has ever cared about and it was all thanks to Castiel's family.

The sound of Risa's voice tore both Dean's from their thoughts, "That sounds like a great plan, Dean." Risa said sarcastically, glaring over at the eldest Dean.

Dean looked up at the brunette, he pissed her off; again, "You okay?" he asked flatly, he honestly could care less if the brunette was mad at him or not, but he couldn't have an angry person accompanying them tomorrow. He couldn't risk any of them being distracted.

Risa opened her mouth to speak when the younger Dean piped in, "oh last night we were supposedly in Jane's cabin even though we have a connection with Risa here."

Risa shifted uncomfortably and Cas quickly covered his mouth to hide a growing smirk while the older Dean rolled his eyes, "Mind shutting up?"

The younger Dean raised his hands and leaned back smugly. Who knew pissing yourself off could be this much fun?

"Like I was saying the demon said the coast should be clear." Dean began.

"And you just believe it?" Risa asked annoyance still in her tone.

"Oh, it wasn't lying." Dean said.

"How do you know?" Risa asked, still not believing that the demon would just give away where Lucifer was hiding.

Castiel decided to chime in, "Our fearless leader here is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." He said and looked back down at his hands.

Younger Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What? Torture?" he got to his feet, "So we're torturing again? That's classy."

Castiel chuckled earning himself a cold stare from the older Dean, "What?" Castiel asked, smiling, "I like past you."

"Whatever. Now listen, I know the place, the street, everything." Dean said pointing to a spot on the map that lay on the table.

Castiel looked over and let out a snort, "Oh terrific, right in the middle of a hot zone."

"Yeah, Croats will be everywhere. You saying my plans reckless, Cas?" The older hunter dared.

"Uh, is your plan walking straight up the driveway, past the Croats and demons, and then shooting the devil?" Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Yes."

Castiel shrugged, "Okay, if you don't like the word 'reckless' I could use 'insouciant'?"

"Are you coming?"

Castiel froze. The question caught him off guard. Dean hadn't asked him to go on a mission with him in months, "Of course."

Older Dean shook his head and roughly put the colt back in his bag, "Everyone pack up, we're on the road by midnight."

Everyone got up and left the cabin, everyone but Castiel and the two Deans,

"Are you bringing him?" Castiel tossed his head in the younger Dean's direction.

"Yes, he needs to see this."

"But why? He's you from five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming." Older Dean cut him off.

"Fine." Castiel said knowing better then to question his fearless leader, he stood up and started towards the door but older Dean grabbed his arm,

"I'll be at your cabin later." Dean whispered.

Castiel smirked and looked over at the younger Dean who just stared at the two, "I figured as much." He said leaning in closer to the older Winchester all the while his foggy blue eyes straying to the younger Dean Winchester, who in return, blushed lightly. _What the hell?_

"Just go pack so you can be ready to go." Older Dean growled pushing him away.

Sighing, Castiel moved away from him. He looked over to the younger one, "good night, Dean."

Although Dean wanted to ask what the whole whispered conversation was about, he wanted to know something else more so. When Castiel was out of the cabin he quickly turned to his future self, "Why are you bringing me with you?"

****

**Oh kay chapter 2! Please review! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up this time next week! No flames please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! Oh my goodness… My computer totally freaked I lost everything! I think I got it up and running for now… so that's why I stopped updating… I really liked how this chapter came out BEFORE I had to re-write this whole thing, urgh.**

_Warnings:__**  
><strong>__Rated- M, cursing, man loving(not this chapter sorry kiddos) and mention of character death_

_AND RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! You've been warned._

_Pairings-__ DeanxCastiel, Future!DeanxFuture!Castiel, Future!CastielxDean_

_Now please enjoy and no flames please and thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!__**  
><strong>__(if I did season 7 would be a lot different and Cas and Dean would be an item by season 5 or 6!)_

**Chapter 3**

Castiel rolled up a joint before lighting it and taking a nice long puff. He slowly let the smoke come out of his nose before lying back on his bed, waiting for Dean to come to his room and take him. That's how it usually goes. When Dean goes on life threatening missions he always comes to Castiel's room. There had been a time when Castiel would still go on missions with Dean and the others and afterwards he and Dean would go to bed together and talk for a while before falling asleep and waking up to one another the next morning. Dean would then sneak out before anyone noticed he was there. That was until Castiel got Bobby killed.

That day will forever haunt Castiel and Dean. Castiel knew Dean already blamed him for Sam saying yes to Lucifer. They fought about that often, but Castiel was usually able to calm the eldest Winchester down by submitting. Saying he was wrong, saying it was entirely his fault. Then he would let Dean do whatever he wanted. He accepted the punishment. Soon he welcomed it. After a while it got embedded in his mind that he deserved it.

Castiel wished he could go back to when things could be defined as 'okay'. Bobby would calmly talk to the ex-Angel and tell him Sam saying yes wasn't his fault. Castiel grew fonder of the older man after their private chats. He felt like talking to Bobby helped him understand Dean a little bit better. Bobby was the only one who knew about their secret. He walked, well, rolled in on them the first time they got together… It was a very awkward morning the next day. Castiel overheard Dean and Bobby talking that afternoon.

"_You Idjit! I don't give a shit that you're screwing an ex-angel of the lord. I knew it was gonna happen eventually."_ The older man had yelled, _"just keep it to yourselves. Don't need the others thinkin' yer playing favorites."_

Dean took that advice. The two were never publicly affectionate, but they were okay. Castiel couldn't say they were happy because they weren't. Neither of them had been happy for a long time. Dean missed his brother and Sam was always on the older brother's mind. Castiel would catch Dean staring off into space and he didn't have to read his mind to know exactly what he was thinking. He knew Dean wished he could go back in time and make things right between him and Sam.

The night that Dean ran out into the middle of the woods that surrounded camp Chitaqua and screamed as loud as he could for Michael to come and take him as his vessel so he could fight Lucifer and end his suffering was a bad one. It was also the night that they burned Bobby's remains. When Dean realized the Angels weren't coming he went back to Castiel's cabin and forced himself onto the ex-angel.

Castiel knew it was stupid to fight Dean. He was mortal now and nowhere near as strong as Dean. He remembered Dean pinning him to the wooden floor. He begged Dean to stop, to talk to him. That's when Dean grabbed him and flipped him so he could look into his eyes. Castiel sobered up quickly when he saw the intensity behind those forest green eyes,

"_No one's listening Cas." Dean growled and with one hand unbuttoned and yanked Castiel's pants and shorts down his legs until they were off and on the floor, "They're gone. Sam, the Angels, and now Bobby." _

_Dean grabbed the ex-angels knees and spread them apart,_

"_Please…" Castiel begged, but he knew, he knew Dean was going to make him suffer._

_And Dean knew Castiel wasn't going to fight him. He knew it wasn't because of the booze or the pills, but because Castiel worshiped him. He unbuckled his pants then spat in his hand before he gave his length a quick rub getting it just wet enough to be able to get inside Castiel. Dean did nothing to prepare Cas. He spread Castiel's cheeks and forced himself in while Castiel let a loud cry out, his head thrown back. Dean didn't wait for Castiel to adjust. He quickly pulled out and with a quick and rough jerk of his hips he was back in. He continued over and over, roughly taking Castiel. _

_Castiel bit down hard on his lower lip trying his best to hold back his sobs. He suddenly felt something wet on his shoulder. Turning his head ever so slightly he saw Dean's face buried into his neck. Crying. Shakily, Castiel raised his arms and wrapped them around the man, pulling him closer,_

"_Dean." Castiel whispered over and over._

_Dean was moving easier now, due to a mixture of his own pre-cum and Castiel's blood. His pace picked up and Castiel knew he was close. He turned his head completely, catching Dean's lips with his own. Dean hesitantly kissed him back, before his thrusts become more urgent. Castiel couldn't even become fully hard before Dean was pulling his mouth away and coming inside of him. _

_Castiel closed his eyes and ran a hand threw Deans light brown hair. _

"_I am sorry, Dean." Castiel whispered, "I am so sorry. About Sam… About Bobby…" _

_Dean pulled away from the angel, his forest green eyes hard, "You're sorry?"_

_Castiel just stared straight up at him,_

"_Sorry? It's thanks to you and your asshole family Lucifer is walking around in my _brother._ Then, today, you got Bobby killed!" Dean shot up from the bed, his hands grabbed Castiel's shoulders and lifted him up from the bed, "And all you can say is that you're sorry?"_

_Castiel knew the second Dean released his shoulders he was going to fall. His legs where shaking and his whole body ached, _

"_I don't know what else I can say. Everything is so… confusing. Being human I feel… I've never felt these things. I never wanted Sam to say yes. I _never _meant to get Bobby… I froze. The demon said-"_

_SMACK!_

_Castiel fell back onto the bed, eyes wide. His hand going up to his swelling and surely bruised cheek. Dean madly looked around the room for his pants before finding them and slipping them back on. _

"_This," he said pointing between the two, "It's _done._"_

_Castiel did his best to sit up, hand still holding where Dean had struck him, "What?" _

"_I'm done pretending like I care." He said and started towards the door,_

"_Dean!" Castiel shouted, "I don't understand…"_

"_Be sober for more than five minutes then maybe everything will start to make sense." Dean snapped and left._

_Castiel sat there for a moment just staring at the door. A sudden rush of sadness flooded through him and he did the only thing he knew would make him feel numb. He downed a few pills._

**(!)**

**I know short… Sorry… like I said, had to re-write it and half way through I got frustrated and yeah. I promise next chapter will be longer. Please Review! No flames.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**OH THE FLUFF! SWEET AND SAPPY FLUFF! It was overdue and I was starting to feel super sorry for Future!Cas. And let's face it, for everyone who has seen the episode they know where this is going. BUT I've got some idea's floating around in my noggin' so maybe it'll be different if not I think I'm gonna make this a little longer then I planned. Especially with all the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you so much everyone, keep 'em coming and I'll promise more hot dirty sex between our favorite hunter and angel! And to thank you all, a longer chapter!**_

_Warnings:__**  
><strong>__Rated- M, cursing, man loving and mention of character death_

_Pairings-__ DeanxCastiel, Future!DeanxFuture!Castiel, Future!CastielxDean_

_Now please enjoy and no flames please and thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!__**  
><strong>__(if I did season 7 would be a lot different and Cas and Dean would be an item by season 5 or 6!)_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

The stoned ex-angel's eyes opened slowly. A bitter smile spread across his lips. Why couldn't he dream about the times when he and Dean were at least a little bit happy? Why couldn't he dream about the time Dean taught him how to shoot a gun and he nearly took Chuck's head off? Dean had practically fallen to the ground laughing. That was a good day…

The now human was too distracted with his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open; didn't hear someone walk over to the foot of his bed. It wasn't until the end of the bed sagged that Castiel knew he was no longer alone.

"Really, man?" The person at the end of the bed muttered.

Castiel didn't have to look to see which Dean it was. He could tell just by the voice. Younger Dean's didn't have the harshness the older one now had. Especially when talking to him.

"Really, what?" Castiel asked pushing himself up and slowly crawled over to his fearless leader. He knew how this worked.

"I can smell it. I told you to at least open a window."

"I would have, but I thought you'd be talking to yourself for a little longer." He chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked down at his lap.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a while. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. It was usually Dean but Cas felt like Dean was waiting for him. Castiel placed a hand on the other man's cheek, "Dean?" Castiel tilted his head, "Would you like to talk instead?"

Dean gently grabbed Castiel's wrist and much to the ex-angels surprise he didn't push it away instead his thumb lightly rubbing clockwise circles, "That's a stupid question, Cas." He said softly and looked over to him.

Castiel leaned in and captured Dean's lips with his own. Dean eagerly responded. This kiss was unlike the others, it was gentle and it was perfect. Both of Castiel hands came up to cup Dean's cheeks, slowly stroking them with his thumbs. Dean's hands went to Cas' hips and pulled the smaller man on top of him so he was straddling his waist. It had been to long since they kissed like this.

"Dean," Castiel whispered into the others mouth, "I'd rather it be you."

Dean pulled back so he could look at him, "What?"

"I would rather die by your hands." He said, his one hand running through the other's short light brown hair, "But I understand. I know tomorrow I will die but not by your hands. And I have accepted that fate"

Dean's eyes narrowed and Cas thought for sure he was going to be thrown to the floor, but instead Dean's grip tightened on the angels hips, "What are you talking about? You're not going to-"

Castiel covered his mouth with his own kissing him quickly to silence him, "I know you think the booze and everything has made me stupid, but I'm smarter then what you are giving me credit for. I know you. I know you better than anyone. Tomorrow you will be using me and the others as bait so you can find Lucifer… so you can save Sam. And I'll go. I'll do what you ask of me because I love you, Dean."

Cas thought he saw Dean's eyes soften for a split second, "No you don't. You love the other Dean. The old Dean."

Castiel hummed and tilted his head smiling, "The old you? Yes, I love the old Dean very much, but the Dean right in front of me is my favorite Dean."

Castiel couldn't help but smile when he saw the confusion on the others face and knew that inside Dean was thinking, more like groaning, that one of those 'chick flick moments' where about to happen,

"You are my Dean. You're the Dean I gripped tight and raised and put back together. You're the Dean that drives me crazy. The Dean I love so much I almost hate. The Dean I wish I could hate. You are my Dean."

"That is the most stupid and sappiest thing to ever come out of your mouth." Dean said in all seriousness.

Cas shrugged, "But it's the truth. I know you hate me. You have every right to, but may I ask for one thing tonight?"

Dean was silent for a minute before he gave a quick nod.

"Make me believe you love me? Just so when I walk to my death tomorrow I can die thinking that you still care for me?" Castiel said before leaning in to capture Dean's lips again.

Dean didn't move for a moment and Cas thought for sure he had ruined everything. But hesitantly Dean gently kissed back; almost shyly. Much like their first kiss, it was slow and cautious. Neither of them sure that the other truly wanted this. Cas brought his hands up to stroke the other man's face once again. His thumbs running along the path of freckles that dusted Dean's nose and cheeks and Dean ended the kiss suddenly feeling a little self conscious. A lazy smile formed on the ex-angels lips as his blue eyes stared into the forest green of _his _fearless leaders. And that's all Dean needed. Dean leaned in and sighed slightly at the warmth of the other mans mouth. Castiel's tongue slipped out to run along Dean's lower lip asking, begging, the man to deepen the kiss. Dean gladly complied. Castiel slowly felt his resolve slipping. The gentleness behind Dean's kisses was driving him crazy.

Castiel took this moment to push Dean to lie down on the bed. Dean let out a low groan as the man above him started to slowly grind their hips together.

"Dean," Castiel whispered when the man below him started to kiss down his jaw and started nipping and licking his neck, "Dean, can I…" he trailed off, his hands sliding down to the bottom of Dean's shirt.

Dean sat upwards awkwardly and allowed the smaller man to lift his shirt up and over his head before letting it fall beside them. Castiel stared at him, his blue eyes growing darker with arousal. His hand ran down the other man's chest down to the ripple of muscle over his stomach to the belt buckle of Dean's pants. Castiel hesitantly looked up at Dean. He hadn't been allowed to do much of anything in so long and was afraid that once he started to really get into it Dean would fly off the handle and things would go back to how it had been.

"It's okay." Dean whispered as his hands slid up Castiel's shirt.

Cas gasped and bucked his hips forward. They both groaned at the friction and Dean hungrily attacked the ex-angels lips and flipped the smaller man so he was lying beneath him and Dean began to unbutton the ex-angels shirt. Castiel studied Dean while the man was busy with his buttons and now could easily see the physical differences between this Dean and the one from 2009. His Dean had become more mature which made him even more handsome to Castiel. His Dean's eyes seemed much darker than the others, but then again this Dean had been through far more than his younger self. But his eyes still held so much mystery behind them and Castiel was sure if he was still an angel and could see Dean's soul it would still be the brightest most pure soul he had ever seen. Even with everything Dean had been through he knew he was a good man. A man that he was proud to die for.

"I love you." Castiel whispered. He knew Dean heard it but wasn't affected when the man above him didn't react.

Dean pushed Castiel's shirt off his shoulders and kissed a trail down to the man's chest. His tongue darting out to play with one of Cas' nipples while his hand went to the other making Castiel throw his head back and gasp at the contact, his cock growing hard under his pants. Cas' hands slowly crept up Dean's arms until the one came to mark he had left on the man above him all those years ago. He knew it was probably the drugs still in his system, but he swore he felt a little of his grace slip back into him.

Castiel heard himself begging for Dean to be inside him and saying how badly he needed him when he felt the man above him chuckle into his chest,

"Be patient Cas…" he said looking up, "you want tonight to be different right?"

Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around the man's broad shoulders, "But please." He begged sitting up to unbuckled Dean's belt and started tugging at Dean's pants, "Take them off."

Dean got of the bed to remove his pants and underwear as he glanced around, figuring with all the women Cas brings back to his cabin he'd have a bottle of lube just hanging around when he felt Castiel grab his one hand and take two of his fingers deep into his mouth. Dean stared at the man in awe, admiring how hot Castiel looked with his mouth wrapped around his fingers, sucking and licking all the while his dark blue eyes staring up at him.

Once Castiel felt he did a good enough job preparing Dean's hand he pulled his own pants and underwear off before lifting his legs up, exposing himself. Dean went straight to work preparing him. His one finger pushed past the tight of muscle and once he thought Cas was ready he added a second and started a scissoring motion before adding a third. Castiel pushed down on the fingers and tossed his head back. He pushed himself up on his elbows and Dean leaned over and caught him in a searing kiss. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as he felt Dean's length slide into him making Castiel let out a deep groan.

"Dean," Cas gasped once Dean was finally fully in him, "Move,"

Dean slowly pulled out before slamming back in, earning a satisfied cry from Cas. The ex-angels fingers dug into Dean's back as the hunter started a steady rhythm and Cas was meeting every thrust. Adjusting his angles a few times Dean finally found that spot that drove the man beneath him wild. Said man clung to the hunter and gasped loudly. Dean's one hand slid down the other mans chest till he firmly gripped the man's extremely hard cock. A loud cry escaped Castiel's lips. How long has it been since Dean touched him so gently? He couldn't remember.

"I love you," Castiel cried out again, "I love you so much, Dean."

Dean grunted and started pumping Castiel's length. They both were extremely close. They're rhythm became frantic as they searched for the release they both needed. Cas came first. His muscles squeezing Dean into completion. With a loud grunt Dean emptied himself deep inside the ex-angel and collapsed.

Both men laid there wet, sticky, and gasping for air. For the first time in a long time Cas felt tears begin to form and they didn't go unnoticed,

"What the hell Cas?" Dean sat up, "I thought-"

Cas tightly shut his eyes, "Lie to me. Please I'm begging you."

The man above him frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I love you…"

Dean was silent for a long while and Castiel feared the hunter wasn't going to say it. He felt a warm pair of lips on his forehead making his bright blue eyes snap open,

"I love you, Cas." Dean whispered, and if the room wasn't so quite it possibly would have went unheard.

The ex-angel smiled and held Dean tightly and whispered a very quite 'thank you'. Dean allowed the smaller man to hold him for a while before he pulled away. Castiel knowing how this worked, he released the hunter and watched as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of things I need to get ready before midnight." He said looking at his watch. It was ten thirty.

"Oh," Cas said, "Would you like some help?"

"No."

Cas frowned.

"Just pack your crap meet us by the cars. Okay?"

Cas felt his heart sink but nodded, "okay. Well, then, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yeah." Dean said, threw his shirt on and left the cabin.

_**Thought this sorta made up for what happened in the last chapter (shrugs) hope it didn't suck to badly. So leave a review because they energies me and I can pop out new chapters quicker, woo! **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**SORRY PEEPS! I really suck at updating… But HAPPY NEW YEARS! Yeah, yeah I'm early… whateverrr who knows depending on my plans there could possibly be another update! But no promises cause im caught up with what I have written already.. uh-oh… **_

_**I do however want to say how absolutely AMAZING Destiel fans are! Seriously you guys are super sweet and supportive so thank you! And a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviews they really help me write this story!**_

_Warnings:__**  
><strong>__Rated- M, cursing, man loving and mention of character death_

_Pairings-__ DeanxCastiel, Future!DeanxFuture!Castiel, Future!CastielxDean_

_Now please enjoy and no flames please and thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!__**  
><strong>__(if I did season 7 would be a lot different and Cas and Dean would be an item by season 5 or 6!)_

_**XXXXooooXXXXoooo**_

**CHAPTER 5**

Dean walked into his cabin to see his younger self snooping through the maps on the table. The older Dean leaned against the door frame watching the younger version of himself for a moment before speaking, "What are you doing?"

The younger Dean didn't flinch, "Trying to figure out how this mission to kill the devil isn't suicidal."

The older hunter chuckled darkly before walking into his cabin, "It's not."

The younger one glared, "Then why are you doing this?"

"I already told you."

"_What…?" His younger self stared wide eyed at Dean, "Sam said yes?"_

"_Yup. Lucifer's wearing Sam to the prom."_

"_Why would he say yes? That's crazy."_

_The older Dean shrugged casually, "Wish I knew. But we don't have a choice now do we? It's in him, and it's not getting out. We have to kill him, Dean. And you have to see it. All of it. So when you go back you can do things differently. You can say yes."_

"_Fuck that." The younger one turned and started for the door, "I will do things differently. I won't let Sam say yes to the devil. I won't turn in so some cold bastard and I sure as hell won't let Cas turn into some drugged out orgy loving hippie."_

"Just cause you briefly explained it to me doesn't mean I get it." Dean said.

"You'll understand when you see it." The older Dean walked over and grabbed his already packed bag, "let's go. You can help Chuck out while I rally everyone."

**(BREAK)**

The younger Dean sat and watched while the others crowded and started filling up the trucks with weapons and rations of food and water. He watched as Cas followed his future self. He saw the brief touches of affection the two shared and for the first time Dean saw something on his older selves' face he knew all too well. Regret. Dean didn't hear when Chuck approached him,

"So you're really from oh-nine, huh?" The tiny man sat beside him, clipboard still in hand.

"Huh?" Dean turned to him, "Oh, yeah. I'm afraid so."

"Oh." Chuck looked down at his lap, "Want some free advice?"

"Hmm? Sure why not."

"Hoard toilet paper."

"What?"

"You heard me. Hoard toilet paper as if it were gold. Cause it is." Chuck said seriously.

"Right… I'll be sure to do that… Uh, thanks."

"Oh, you'll thank me alright."

"Alright, let's go." The older Dean yelled, "Dean, you ride with Cas."

Said man patted Dean on the shoulder and pointed to a beat up red truck, "Right this way."

Dean nodded up at the ex-angel and got up, "See ya, Chuck."

Chuck waved before scurrying over to say a goodbye to Risa.

For the first fifteen minutes the two men were silent. Dean didn't even look at the man beside him until he saw him grab a small bottle of pills and pop a couple in his mouth.

With a disgusted sigh Dean held his hand out, "Let me see those."

"Sure," Castiel happily handed them over, "Want some?'

Dean read the label on the bottle, "Amphetamines?"

"Yup."

Dean placed the bottle in one of the cup holders before slightly turning his body so he could fully face the other man, "Cas, don't get me wrong, I, um... I'm really happy that the stick is finally out of your ass, but whats up? What's with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru shit?"

Cas let out a loud and long laugh, "Oh, Dean. I'm not an angel anymore."

"Um, what?"

"I went mortal."

"How? How the hell did that happen?"

Cas shrugged, "No clue. I think it had something to do with all the angel's leaving. But when they bailed my mojo went, pashhwee, just drained away. And now, well I'm human, well, mostly." he briefly looked over to the younger man, "Dean, I'm all but useless."

"Cas…"

"Broke my foot about a year back and was laid up for two months." He laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"Wow." Was all Dean could get out, "So you're human…"

"Yeah. And no offense, it sucks."

Dean smirked, "Yeah I guess it does."

"Dean told me that I needed to somehow talk you into saying yes to Michael." Cas abruptly changed topics, "I of course told him I would, but I changed my mind."

Dean's eyebrows arched, "You did?"

"Mhmm," He nodded, "Even if you don't say yes, you can still prevent this future. When Zachariah comes and gets you, don't say yes. No matter how convincing it may be. Okay?"

Dean studied the ex-angels face for a moment, "I wasn't planning on saying yes, but why? I figured you'd side with Dean and want me to say yes."

Cas smiled sadly, "Just don't say yes, okay?"

Dean mentally cursed himself when he felt his heart sink, "Alright, Cas."

"Thank you. Oh, another thing?" Cas dared another glance, "Take care of the other Castiel, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Cas chuckled, "I know you're not that stupid Dean. Especially everything you've seen while here," Cas followed the cars in front of him and turned, "You know there is something going on between me and my Dean, right?"

Dean was thankful that the sun wasn't fully up yet so his blush was hidden, "Yeah… I've tried ignoring it though. I mean, dude, I like you, but-"

Cas laughed again, "I've heard this speech before. I'm not asking you to go back and screw his brains out,"

Dean cringed slightly,

"All I'm asking is for you to be a little bit more patient and have an open mind about some things."

Before Dean could answer the cars came to a stop and the others started getting out and getting their gear together. Dean was about to get out when he felt two hands firmly grab his face and felt a pair of slightly chapped lips on his. Dean's eyes widened in shock. He didn't dare move. He allowed the man the brief kiss and when he pulled back he felt a small urge to move forward. When the man cocked his head to the side and looked at him blankly Dean forgot he wasn't looking at his Cas,

A knock on the window brought Dean back to earth and turned so see his older self knocking on the window, "Let's go." He ordered.

Cas grinned and saluted him before getting out of the car leaving the other Dean to his thoughts. Cas just kissed him. On the lips. Cas just kissed him on the lips! He covered his mouth, eyes wide. The kiss wasn't really what was freaking him out… it was the fact that he was strangely okay with it that's scaring the hell out of him.

_****_

_**Ooooh okay now obviously we're coming to the end of this story! Thinking of continuing it into another one with Dean back in his time and now knowing everything about Cas, but we'll see. **_

_**Review please and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And if I don't update tomorrow I hopw everyone has a terrific new years!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**All I gotta say is… I LOVE THE SUPERNATURAL FANDOM! And especially the Destiel shippers! You all are the nicest around and I love it *hearts***_

_**Also I am well aware how much this chapter sucks… the beginning was so hard and so forced urgh…. I HATE THIS CHAPTER! But this had to get out of the way of course. **_

_Warnings:__**  
><strong>__Rated- M, just for cursing in this chapter though_

_Pairings-__ DeanxCastiel, Future!DeanxFuture!Castiel, Future!CastielxDean_

_Now please enjoy and no flames please and thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!__**  
><strong>__(if I did season 7 would be a lot different and Cas and Dean would be an item by season 5 or 6!)_

_**XXXXXXX**_

No one said a word as they pulled their weapons and gear from the cars. Castiel obediently stood beside Dean's older self while the man studied the map he was holding. Castiel pointed to a spot on the map and Future Dean nodded. With a deep breath Dean walked over to the two, "Where's my weapon?" he asked.

Castiel was the only one who seemed to have heard him, "You don't have one?"

"No some asshole took everything off of me when I was knocked out and tied up." Dean said as he shot his older self a glare.

Castiel chuckled, "Wish I could have seen that."

Dean immediately felt his face heat up, "I need a gun."

"No you don't." Future Dean finally spoke, "Zach's watching your ass. You'll be fine."

"I don't care. Give me a friggin' weapon."

"Here." Castiel said reaching into the bed of the older Dean's truck and handing the younger one a pistol,

"Thanks, Cas."

The ex-angel smiled widely before looking to the other Dean who pushed pass the two and walked over to the rest of the group. Dean didn't miss the smile slowly leave Castiel's face as he watched the man walk off. Did Cas always look at him like that when he ignored him? Dean couldn't remember. And for reasons unknown to him; it bothered him.

"Let's go." The older Dean ordered.

Castiel lazily saluted and quickly caught up. As the small group walked through the streets, weapons ready and eyes searching, Castiel was never too far from either Dean. Young Dean's attention for the most part may have been on the ex-angel but he could sense something was off. There was no movement. He remembered Castiel saying this place was a hot spot so how come there were no Croats around? Or even Demons? Something was wrong. Really wrong. The small group of survivors came to a large building that was surrounded by a tall metal fence. They all ducked behind a couple of flipped cars.

Castiel stared up at the building, eyes unblinking, mouth opened and relaxed. He didn't seem afraid at all as he readied his gun. Older Dean used his binoculars to he scoped the place out and a pleased smile quickly gracing his lips and vanishing almost as fast as it had appeared. But the younger Dean didn't miss it.

"Alright," the older Dean handed the binoculars to Castiel, "You all ready?"

"We're really just going in through the front?" Risa questioned,

"They'll never see it coming." Future Dean responded,

Castiel's eyes immediately looked to the ground and right then and there Dean knew. "Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you in private?"

The other survivors glanced between the two of them. They were all uneasy.

The eldest Dean gave a short nodded before walking off behind a large flipped over truck. As the younger Dean followed he casted one more glance at Castiel who stared straight past him, bright blue eyes on the other man. Dean felt a small tug on his heart as he walked off. As he turned he came face to face with his future self.

"What are you doing?"

2014 Dean raised an eyebrow in response,

"We can't go through the front." 2009 Dean hissed

"We're not going through the front. They are."

"What?"

"They're going through the front we're going around to the back. They're our decoys."

"You're sending them all in to die… And Cas? You're gonna let Cas go in there and die?"

2014 Dean's eyes hardened, "Cas knew what he was getting himself into. Now keep your mouth shut and follow my lead."

"No way, I can't just watch why you send Cas off to die!" Dean was about to turn to go back to the others when his older self stopped him by hitting him in the back of his head with the butt of his shot gun. Dean's world went black….

**Xx**

Dean awoke to the loud thunderous cracks of gun shots. He shot up and immediately regretted it. His head was killing him. Pushing past the pain he ran out from behind the truck and stared in horror at the building before him. The windows were lighting up with the sparks of gun fire and in the distant he heard a woman, who he was almost sure was Risa, scream. His heart told him to run into the building to find the others, to save Cas, but he knew it was too late. The gun shots were already becoming fewer. Dean closed his eyes tightly for a moment before dashing to the back. He ran down the dirt path, the same path he knew his future self had probably taken. Dean stopped dead in his tracks as his heart dropped to his stomach.

Forest green eyes meet identical forest green as both Deans stared at one another. Dean couldn't understand why his future self seemed completely at ease with his situation. The younger Dean watched in horror as his brother, dressed completely in white, snapped the others neck with just a small twist of his foot. Sam slowly turned around and smiled,

"Oh. Hello Dean." Sam greeted as lightening scattered the skies above him

'_No not Sam… Lucifer…' _Dean's mind reminded himself

"Aren't you a surprise." Lucifer said before suddenly appearing behind Dean.

The hunter jumped and spun around trying to create some distance between them,

"You came quite a ways to see this, didn't you?"

Dean looked Lucifer up and down, it killed him to see his brother overcome by such an evil creature, "Well, what are you waiting for?" he finally found his voice, "Kill me."

"Kill you?" Lucifer's seemed surprised and looked behind Dean, "Wouldn't that be a little redundant?"

Dean didn't move and he only briefly stole a look at the dead body behind him.

Lucifer sighed and started walking towards him, "I'm sorry Dean. It must be hard for you speaking to me in this shape, but it had to be Sam," Lucifer reached out to lay a hand on Dean's shoulder but the hunter immediately recoiled before Lucifer could touch him,

Lucifer frowned, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What is it you think I plan on doing?" Lucifer walked passed Dean and over to where a single red rose stood. Lucifer reached out and gently stroked the beautiful plant,

Dean watched for a moment before answering, "Well gee, I don't know, maybe deep fry the planet?"

Lucifer turned to him, "Why? Why would I destroy this stunning place? Something so beautiful in a million different ways. The last perfect creation of god."

Dean snorted and looked away,

"Have you heard of the story of how I fell from grace?" Lucifer asked,

"Oh come one, you're not gonna tell me that stupid bed time story are you? I'm sorry but my stomach is basically out of bile."

Lucifer smiled sadly, "oh, Dean. I figured you'd be interested in knowing why god casted me down since the same fate had fallen onto your little guardian angel."

Dean's eyes darkened, "What are you talking about?"

"My brother followed in my footsteps. He was casted away from heaven. He loved god more than anything and then he turned on his orders all because of you. Sure our stories differ some, but in the end we were both left by our father and followed our own path,"

"Stop it. Don't compare you and Cas. I know what you are. You're the same brand of cockroach I would squash in my own life; an ugly evil belly to the ground supernatural piece of shit. The only difference between the monsters I hunt and you is the size of your ego."

"I like you Dean," Lucifer smiled, "I get what Castiel and the other angel's see in you, but, we'll meet again soon enough." He turned to walk away,

"You better kill me now!" Dean shouted,

Lucifer turned, "Pardon?"

"You better kill me now or I swear I'm going to hunt you down and find a way to kill you and I won't stop till-"

"I know you won't," Lucifer walked towards him, "I know you won't say yes to Michael and I know you won't kill Sam. But whatever you do, you will always end up here. No matter what choices you make or details you alter we will always meet up here. I win dean."

"You're wrong." Dean's voice cracked as tears stared pouring down his face

"I'll see you in 5 years." Lucifer vanished with a bright flash.

Dean looked around as the thunder still roared and the lightening still flashed before Zachariah appeared before him and zapped him back to his own time…

_**Xx**_

Dean stumbled backwards till he ran into the counter. He gripped the counter tight as he glared at older angel before him, "oh well if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you."

"Enough Dean, just stop." Zachariah sighed, "You saw it. You saw what will happen if you continue to refuse Michael. You're the only one who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes to Michael." Zachariah said his tone soft and sympathetic.

"And how am I supposed to know this isn't one of your tricks?" Dean snapped,

"There is no longer time for tricks. Just say yes so we can strike before Lucifer gets Sam, before billions of humans die."

Dean thought about it for a moment. He walked past Zachariah head down thinking of all the lives that could be spared if he simply gave into Michael. Suddenly Castiel, Sam, and Bobby's faces flashed before his eyes. He'd be letting them all down if he said yes.

_'__Even if you don't say yes, you can still prevent this future. When Zachariah comes and gets you, don't say yes. No matter how convincing it may be. Okay?'_

Dean's head snapped up as Future Castiel's words echoed in his head. He stopped mid step,

"Nah." Dean turned to Zachariah,

Zachariah straightened, "'Nah'? Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"I learned a lot, but nothing you wanted to teach."

"I'll just teach it again! I've got you now boy, and I'm never letting you-" Zachariah stopped mid sentence… Dean was gone. "son of a-"

_**Xx**_

Dean blinked a few times before his mind registered that he was standing beside a road and no longer in the stuffy motel room with that pain in the ass angel. He reached up and grabbed onto the hand on his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief before turning around only to be greeted by those beautiful blue eyes, "Cas." He breathed with a relieved smile.

The corner of Castiel's mouth twitched upwards, "We had an appointment."

Dean chuckled lightly and shook his head. He reached out with one hand and firmly gripped the angel's shoulder, "_Don't ever change_."

Castiel tilted his head, "How did Zachariah find you, Dean?"

Giving Castiel's shoulders one last squeeze he let go and reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out, "Long story short… We need to stay away from Jehovah witnesses."

"What are you doing?" the angel asked.

"Calling Sam." Dean said before his brother picked up, "Hey, Sam, it's me… Yeah… Where are you?" Dean was silent and nodded, "I'll meet you on the outskirts first thing in the morning, okay? Good. See you then." Dean quickly hung up the phone and turned to Castirl, "It's probably not safe to go back yet, huh?"

"Zachariah probably left. I could take you back."

"Awesome. Which way to the motel?"

"North."

"How far?"

"Four states."

Dean groaned, "Guess you're gonna have to zap my ass back…"

Castiel reached out and placed to fingers to Dean's forehead transporting them to Dean's beloved impala.

**XXX**

_**So I decided I'm gonna continue this… Yay? Quite a few said to continue it so I'm taking their advice and gonna try and go with the flow. But that means from here on out the story will change from how season 5 and up went. Pretty sure you all will be okay with that since that means DESTIEL! **_

_**I know I didn't mention how Bobby died, but I plan on making a one shot out of that so keep an eye out for that I would like to get that out by Sunday night but no promises haha.**_

_**Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. You don't know how hard it was to write…. Please review they help me but no flames please-e.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**IMPORTANT!: Okay guys this is where I'm going to really start to stray from the show. I'll keep major events, of course, but to add some Destiel, things have to change a bit. I'll do my best to keep everyone in character but do expect some OOCness. Also episodes will be mixed around and stuff(trying not to give too much away).**_

_**Sorry I've kinda neglected this fic I tend to do that… a lot… I've been playing with a lot of ideas for this fandom (and others) but I want to finish this before starting anything else.**_

_**Also since I kept you waiting for so long I decided to make this an extra-long chapter! Woo? Now I'm done rambling! Enjoy peeps!**_

_Warnings:__**  
><strong>__Rated- M for cursing,_

_Pairings-__ DeanxCastiel, Future!DeanxFuture!Castiel, Future!CastielxDean_

_Now please enjoy and no flames please and thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!__**  
><strong>__(if I did season 7 would be a lot different and Cas and Dean would be an item by season 6) _

XxX

Things between Dean and Sam had been okay. Tense, but okay. Dean could even say after his little talk with Sam following the trip Zachariah sent him on things were semi normal… Despite the upcoming apocalypse and all. There was of course tension and neither one of them were willing to discuss the whole vessel thing. As long as they stayed off the topic of Lucifer and Michael things were fine. Dean also hadn't called for Castiel in days. He hadn't seen him since the night he came back from 2014. Dean figured the Angel would appear soon enough. The two brothers had gone on a few hunts trying to get back into the swing of things. They had an interesting run in with a pagan god and the usual poltergeists. It wasn't until they meet a young boy named, Jesse, that things got a little intense. It was also when Castiel decided to grace them with his presence and dropped the bomb on the two hunters that Jesse was the antichrist.

"We're not killing a kid." Sam stated, his arms folded across his chest.

"We have to." Castiel said in his usual monotone voice.

Dean glanced between the two of them; both were very set in their ways about handling the young boy. Dean knew it was just a matter of minutes before Sam would flash his bitch face and expect Dean to go along with his plan. Dean focused on the stone like angel. He was already staring down at Dean. With a sigh Dean stood up,

"I think Sammy's right, Cas."

Castiel's eyes narrowed,

"Jesse's just a kid. He's not evil."

"But he will be. With Lucifer risen, this child is growing strong. He will soon do more than making a couple of toys come to life. He'll do something that will draw the demons attention. They will take him back to Lucifer and then he will twist this boy for his purposes. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the host of heaven."

Dean froze as those fierce blue eyes stared at him. There was always confusion there, no matter what they were talking about, but not only was the confusion still there, but hurt as well. It was the same look at the ex-angel in the future wore when he thought no one was looking.

The angel was obviously very upset about Dean not agreeing with him and even if Castiel had a good point, Dean couldn't go along with the plan. Dean looked over at his younger brother. His nose was right back in the book he was reading before Castiel showed up. Dean reached and grabbed Castiel's arm,

"Listen, we'll handle it. The kid won't hurt anyone. Alright?"

Castiel looked at Dean's hand and then back up at him, "You're right. He won't because I'll take care of it." Suddenly the angel vanished.

Sam immediately leapt to his feet, grabbed the impala keys, and tossing them to Dean who caught them without missing a beat, "We have to go stop him!"

Dean blinked a few times before nodding, "yeah let's go."

(xXx)

Feelings were confusing. Castiel was still trying to sort them out. He was able to understand happiness and anger, but what he felt at the moment was similar to anger but different at the same time. Sadness? No, that wasn't it. Castiel didn't like the whole emotion thing. It affected his judgment greatly and that wasn't good for an Angel of the lord… But then again he wasn't on heaven's side anymore. Another emotion bubbled in the pit of his stomach and he did his best to ignore it.

Not even two minutes after flying from the beat up motel room he landed in the dark house where Jesse lived. With a snap of his fingers Jesse's guardians were out and wouldn't wake up till day light. Castiel could sense the child down stairs. He transported himself down the stairs and manifested right in front of the boy.

Jesse gasped and dropped the bowl of cereal he was holding, "Wh-Who are you?!"

"I'm an angel," he answered and a knife slipped down from the angel's sleeve and into his hand.

(xXx)

Dean kicked the front door in without hesitation. His eyes immediately fell on Jesse. He stood there clearly terrified. Jesse was staring down at Dean's shoes. The hunter's eyes followed Jesse's before landing on familiar looking action figure.

"Cas?" Dean rushed over and picked the figure up. It definitely looked like the angel, "Uh, Jesse is this-"

"He tried to kill me."

Dean heard Sam let out a sigh of relief from the door way, "Thank god. You okay?" he asked walking over to the young boy.

"Yeah, but what's going on? He… He said he was an angel. Why did he try and kill me?"

"We'll explain everything later. But you have to come with us?" Sam said,

"Why? I want to stay here with my parents."

It was at this point Dean tuned the two out. He stared down at the angel figure in his hand. Would Jesse turn him back to normal? Was the kid really strong enough to get the upper hand on Cas? Was Cas already starting to lose his powers like future Castiel?

"Hey, Jesse?" Dean asked suddenly.

The child looked over at him,

"This guy," he carefully held the Castiel action figure up, "He's kind of a friend. A good friend actually. You think you can turn him back?"

"He tried killing me." Jesse said flatly, "I don't want him back to normal."

"Yeah, but,"

"Listen, Jesse," Sam knelt down, "You're in danger. We need to get you out of here. You're special. Kind of like a super hero. You have to trust us and let us take you some place safe. Then maybe after we get you somewhere not so dangerous you can turn our friend back?"

Jesse looked between Sam and the Castiel figure a few times,

"I promise he wont hurt you." Sam offered a smile,

Jesse was still for a minute before nodding his head slowly. Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, "Thanks, kid."

"But what's after me?" Jesse asked, "And why?"

"I promise we'll explain everything to you." Sam spoke,

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Sam looked over to Dean for a little help,

"That's a hard question," Dean said, "Just trust your gut."

Jesse nodded again, "I'll be right back. I want to grab some things."

"Sure. Take your time."

Once Jesse was up the stairs Sam turned to Dean, "What was that? 'Trust your gut?' He's a kid."

"So? We made plenty of life and death decisions when we were his age. Younger even."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, "Dean, he thought he was normal up until today. We always knew we were different and honestly, I feel like he's up to something. He took what I said all too well."

"Well, he is the antichrist."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You're regretting going along with my decision aren't you?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "No, don't go putting words in my mouth. I just want to get this kid back to Bobby's and Cas back to normal."

Sam rolled his eyes but said nothing. The two brothers stood in the room in awkward silence. It wasn't until Castiel was suddenly back to normal glaring straight at Dean was the silence broken. With a loud yelp Dean jumped backwards and right into Sam, making the younger hunter turn around, Ruby's knife ready, "Cas!" Sam yelled in shock, "Wait that means- Jesse!" Sam bolted up the stairs leaving Dean with the Angel.

Castiel stared down at his hands flexing them. The Angel looked stiffer than usual, but then again being turned into a plastic toy would probably have that effect on anyone. Anger was radiating off the angel, a shiver to ran up Dean's spine and he took a step closer,

"Cas? You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" The angel said coldly,

"Well, you don't look like you're hurt,"

"My powers are weakening, Dean. I was just turned into a toy by a child who isn't even near the peak of his powers, and now my body feels like stone. I am, as you would say, not okay."

Dean frowned; he didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who's losing everything? Well, maybe not everything… Dean knew Castiel was falling because of him. But was he really worth it?

"Can I ask you something?"

Castiel looked at him, tilting his head,

"You're falling; that's why you're powers are weakening…"

"That's not exactly a question, Dean."

"Jesse's gone!" Sam shouted as he came running down the stairs, interrupting.

"What?" Dean asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Sam held up a piece of paper, "He left a note to his parents apologizing and saying if he stayed he'd be putting them in danger."

"Great. Explains why Cas is back to normal."

Sam looked behind his brother, "I guess he zapped off?"

"Huh? No he was right-" Dean turned to point at the angel, but he was gone, "Son of a bitch…"

(xXx)

The two brothers drove in uncomfortable silence. Sam had his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he stared out the passenger window while Dean kept his eyes on the road. No music played and Dean didn't even want to make a move to turn it on. Dean knew his brother wanted to say something and usually Dean would say something to get whatever was on his little brothers mind out, but he wasn't in the mood. He had a pretty pissed off falling angel on his mind. Dean's mind began to drift. How did his friend become what he was in 2014? He was sure he didn't help much, but Dean was determined to prevent the angel from becoming the man he saw. He was going to take future Castiel's advice and keep an open mind… But did that mean he had to be open minded about the type of relationship Castiel wanted? Did his Castiel even want that?

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Sam's voice pulled Dean back,

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question… you just stared straight forward and didn't say anything."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Obviously. What were you thinking about?"

Really? Sam and his feelings… "Nothing important."

"I thought we said no more lying?"

Dean sighed, "I was just thinking about that trip Zachariah sent me on… And before you ask, no, we're not talking about it."

Sam shrugged, "Fine. Anyway, I asked if maybe we should head to Bobby's for a few days. We're both tired and there really aren't any cases popping up."

"Sounds good," Dean nodded, "but I'm tired. We'll stop at the next motel and crash for the night. We'll give Bobby a call in the morning to give him a heads up."

"Alright… Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind." Sam slumped in his seat.

Dean glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but didn't question him.

The two arrived at a motel around midnight. They checked in and started settling in for the night. Dean went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up for bed. He removed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. He walked out of the bathroom to find Castiel and Sam talking; each sitting on a bed. Castiel was the first one to look over, as if he sensed Dean's presence. Dean felt his body heat up and swore he saw Castiel look him up and down and Dean really wished he hadn't removed his shirt,

Dean cleared his throat, "Uh, what's going on?"

Sam looked over, "Castiel stopped by. That's all."

"You guys seemed really into your conversation."

"Sam was just explaining things to me." Castiel finally spoke.

"Like what?" Dean asked,

"Just things." Sam shrugged.

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Cause that sounds innocent."

"I actually would like to speak with you, Dean." Castiel looked down at his lap,

Oh god….

"Okay." Dean reached over grabbed a clean shirt and threw it on, "What about?"

"May we speak… in private?" Castiel chanced a glance.

Dean's heart started racing, "I guess so?" he looked to his brother silently asking Sam if he knew what Castiel wanted to talk to him about. In return Sam shrugged looking just as confused as Dean.

Castiel got up and walked out the door and Dean followed. Castiel stopped walking when he reached the Impala. Dean watched as Castiel stared at his reflection in the shiny metal and tilted his head,

"You wanted to talk, Cas?"

"Yes."

"Alright?

"I wanted to apologize, Dean."

Well, Dean wasn't expecting that one… Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "For what?"

"Many things, but I'll start with my tantrum back at that child's house."

That was a tantrum?

"It's alright, Cas."

"I'm starting to experience human emotions more intensely…" The angel looked down at his feet, "It's quite difficult to control."

"You'll get used to it."

That obviously wasn't the right thing to say judging by the frown that was now on the angel's face.

"I don't want to get used to it."

Dean took a deep breath, "Well, is there a way to stop what's ever happening to you?"

Castiel looked at Dean from the corner of his eye and nodded.

He knew this was territory he didn't want to cross… at least not yet, he wasn't ready, "Well, why not try and stop it?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Dean leaned up against the Impala,

"Because… I would have to leave your side, Dean. I would have to return to heaven and put my loyalty there."

Dean wasn't expecting to feel fear creeping its way into his stomach. Not so intensely anyway. The thought of losing the angel in front of him scared him more than he was willing to admit. Castiel finally looked at Dean; really looked at him. His whole body was now facing the Hunter. Castiel tilted his head and those electric blue eyes were filled with worry,

"If that's what you want, Cas." Dean found himself saying,

When did the gap between them become smaller? And why was he the one closing the gap between them?

"It's not." Castiel mumbled.

This was all happening way to fast. Dean pushed past Castiel and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Well I don't know what to tell you, man."

The angel didn't move.

"Listen… I may be way off here, but if you're falling just to be by my side; don't."

Castiel turned his head ever so slightly so he could see the now pacing hunter,

"I mean; am I really worth it? I don't think so, hell I know so," Dean rambled, "I basically only call you when I need you, not to hang or talk. Hell, I don't even ask how things are going for you. I'm not even good company. I'm sure Sammy would back me up on that one, and-"

"Dean. I find your presence to be very calming and I like when you call."

The hunter stopped and looked at him. The angel was walking towards him now. Dean s found it a little difficult to breath. He was most definitely_ not_ ready for this.

"May I try something?"

All Dean could do was nod. Slowly and hesitantly the angel leaned in and placed his chapped lips against Dean's. A jolt shot through Dean's body and unlike the last time when the older Castiel had kissed him, Dean found himself kissing the angel back and he could have sworn he felt the falling angel smile. Castiel's hands came up as he cupped Dean's face in his hands while Dean's took their place on the other's hips pulling him slightly closer. The kiss was short and Dean would have been horrified to know just how disappointed he was if his whole body wasn't already in shock. Castiel stared at him for moment before nodding,

"Thank you, Dean. I know what I must do." And in a blink the angel was gone.

Dean stood there, shocked. Cas just kissed him. HIS Cas… and he kissed back…

"Son of a bitch."

**(xXx)**

**Long enough? I hope so. Also hope it wasn't as boring as I think it is. I had a REALLY hard time writing this chapter. I think I erased it two or three times and started over until I found it tolerable… sorry. However I think now I'll be able to move faster and I'm gonna start working on the next chapter ASAP so I hopefully wont forget this story again…. Anyways Reviews inspire me to write more, flames however don't **


End file.
